


Simmer

by CarolineTries



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTries/pseuds/CarolineTries
Summary: You were basically the babysitter of the Knights of Ren. You had to make sure they didn't embarrass the Supreme Leader. Only, they didn't ever listen to you. But there was also your little dilemma, you just really want to fuck the knights of ren. All of them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at editing, and this is possibly a three parter?

Being allowed to ride on the Night Buzzard was a privilege. Having to ride on the Night Buzzard with six men who reek of sweat, blood and always something burnt, was not a privilege. It was a punishment. During their missions, you had to stay on board. You were never allowed off the ship. It made sense; you weren’t a Knight of Ren. You were just a member of the First Order who was basically a glorified babysitter. Your posting started about six months ago. You initially hated it, you weren’t trained for this. You only got recommended for the job because your boss knew you grew up taking care of your family, and also, maybe he hated you. After your first week, you knew the latter had to be true.

Nobody prepared you for those ruthless men. They were always so intense. And they always seemed so angry. At first, every mission felt the same. Kill people, get information, cause havoc, drink and fuck. You had one job, and that was: Make sure they don’t make a mockery of the First Order, more importantly of the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. How anyone expected you to have any control or say-so over the knights was beyond you.

The first few missions left you feeling as if you would never get a grip on the knights. They didn’t listen to you. Maybe you weren’t being tough enough? To be fair to yourself, you were up against men who trained to follow orders, just not yours. They probably only saw you as some annoying excuse of a person that they had to haul around. And they were either yelling at you or making fun of you. It was frustrating. And they definitely made a mockery of the First Order and of Kylo Ren. It was evident when you returned and got your ass chewed out by the Supreme Leader. He wasn’t happy with your lack of control and threatened your position if the next mission didn’t go as planned.

The next assignment went as planned. They always did. That was never the problem. They were great at their job and following the orders and expectations of the job. They just really didn’t give a fuck afterwards. This time, they decided to fly to a random outpost and find a place to drink. And to fuck. This wasn’t news for you. The only difference between now and the previous times was that you knew you had to get them back to base on time, and that they couldn’t leave a complete mess of the outpost. You reminded them one last time, that they had to be back in time to leave. You understood that they wouldn’t listen to you. That they didn’t respect you. But you had a job to do.

Waiting around on the Night Buzzard was the only peaceful time you had while on missions. You weren’t allowed off the ship while they “Worked” and you definitely didn’t ever want to go participate with them in their post-assignment festivities. The hours spent alone were great, you got to read, and take naps. This time, though, you felt anxious, you knew you wouldn’t have an easy time, but you had to make this work. You had to make sure that you got back on time. That they didn’t blow too many credits, that they didn’t cause more havoc or ruin any property. Glancing at the clock, you only grew more annoyed with the men. Four hours? Four fucking hours and yet, they aren’t back. You got up and stormed out of the ship to go and look for the group of men.

Asking around, you were pointed in the direction of a brothel. You walked in and explained yourself, stating you were with the First Order and you needed your men out of there. No body argued. Then again, no body helped. You took their silence as allowance to conduct your business. You walked into every room, looking for the six men you were responsible for. There was no way in Hell you were getting your ass chewed out because they couldn’t control their urges. You were expected back on base at a certain time. It had already been four hours. Truly, they must have gotten their fill already. Walking into rooms that weren’t occupied by a Knight, got less embarrassing the more it happened. Finally, you found one. You only knew because you saw his helmet on the ground. Kuruk. You remembered he had those panels that stretched out over the sides. He had a woman bent over the bed, her arms stretched out behind her, his hands gripping onto her wrists.

You weren’t a prude, but you also didn’t really enjoy walking in on people fucking just to be met with a smirk by a man who’s face you’ve never seen. “Kuruk. Let’s go.” He still hadn’t stopped. You tapped your foot on the ground, impatiently. “Now. We have a schedule!”

He grunted, going faster. “Fuck. The. Schedule. I’m busy.” He told you through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I’m sure the Supreme Leader would love to hear about this in our debriefing,” you mentioned. To be fair, you weren’t sure that Kylo Ren would work as bait, but you were willing to take that chance.

His hips abruptly stopped, and he turned to look at you. You’d never known what it was like to have a trained assassin look at you with fury until that moment. You deeply inhaled and held your chin up. “We really doing this LG?”

“My Gods, put your pants on and lets go. I’m tired of waiting for you all to finish your sexcapades.” You said turning on your heel to start to look for the others. As you were just about to leave the room, you turned back around. “LG? What the fuck does that even mean?”

Kuruk let out a dark chuckle. “That’s you, y/n.” You didn’t have time to try and figure out what the fuck he was talking about, you had five other men to try and pry out of the brothel.

Each man was just a little more difficult to get out. Ushar had 3 women with him. Trudgen had his face buried in someone’s cunt. Ap’lek’s conquest was tied up and gagged. Vicrul, well actually, he was pretty easy. Once you mentioned needing to leave, he sighed and said something about never getting to have proper fun. That just left Cardo. He just had to finish what he was after. Locking eyes with you as he reached his peak. You weren’t impressed. Prying six men from sex, just wasn’t fun. It was exhausting arguing with most of them. Having to see them fully nude when you had yet to have an actual conversation with any of them. You just wanted to get back to base, take a shower and rid yourself of everything.

Once back on the Night Buzzard, Kuruk was still angry that he was interrupted by you. “I will not forget this LG.” he said pointing in your face.

“Leave her be. She’s just doing her job. Ever wonder if there’s a reason Kylo had this position made?” Vicrul said.

“Fuck off.” Kuruk said, finding his spot on the ship.

Ushar sat next you, taking his helmet off. “Don’t worry, he’ll forget soon enough.”

You felt shitty. Vicrul was right, you were just doing your job. They were the closest to the Supreme Leader so he wouldn’t hurt them, but you feared what could happen to you if you fucked up. Would that mean your life? “I didn’t want to do this.” You whispered to Ushar.

“I know.” He replied, almost compassionately.

The trip back to The Finalizer was spent in silence. You could tell the boys were just as tired and exhausted as you. You just couldn’t get Kuruk’s nickname out of your head though. You tapped on Ushar’s thigh, breaking him away from his thoughts. “Yes?” He said not moving to look at you.

“What does LG mean?” You asked.

“Little girl.” He answered.

You couldn’t explain the rage and anger that flooded through your body at that point. How dare he. He didn’t know you. You clenched your fists, knuckles turning white. “I am nobody’s little girl,” you whispered. You got up and walked the short distance to Kuruk. He was deep in conversation with Trudgen, using his hands to talk. You cleared your throat. Both men looked up at you.

“I am nobody’s. Little. Girl. Do you understand? You will not refer to me as that.”

“You better listen to her. She looks like she’s ready to kill you.” Trudgen said to Kuruk.

“I am.” You said, quirking your eyebrow. You might have been new to having to take care of these men, of being in their presence. But you didn’t take shit from anyone. You weren’t afraid or intimidated in that moment. You felt powerful. “Don’t fucking call me anything other than my name. Or else.”

“Careful, I might want to explore that threat.” Kuruk rebutted. You felt your cheeks heat up at the realization of his words. You huffed and went back to your seat.

Ushar looked at you with a surprised expression. “I don’t want to hear it.” You quickly told him. Just wanting to dissolve.

Once you landed, you couldn’t get off the ship fast enough. You didn’t care to wait around and make sure everything was good to go. It’s not like the Knights were necessarily welcoming to your presence. Ushar was kind enough, but still, you didn’t feel like he wanted you around.

You hurried to your quarters. It felt like a reasonable perk, new larger quarters due to your “promotion”. Instead of the typical studio style rooms most people had, you now had a bedroom separate from the kitchen/living quarters. And your own refresher. No more sharing spaces for a shower. That’s what you looked forward to the most. That shower. And that’s where you went first. You let the water heat up until it was scorching hot. Thinking back on the day you had. Feeling frustrated, and also kind of turned on. You knew it was fucked up. You did spend a good amount of time today running around a brothel. You would be lying if you didn’t admit that what you saw was hot. You were annoyed and tried to act like their actions didn’t have any pull on you. Fuck it, you opened the drawer under your sink and grabbed your vibrator. Who cares? Why should you feel bad for something nobody had to know about?

You stood under the hot water, letting your body get used to the heat. Washing your body and hair, you got more and more annoyed with the thoughts of the day. What a bunch of assholes. They never listened to you. They know they are hot shit and don’t even care enough to take into consideration that you are trying, desperately trying, to do your job. Rinsing off the remainder of soap you make eye contact with your little toy. A parting gift from one of your friends back home before you joined the First Order. And usually, you were pretty excited to use it. Tonight, well, you were just extremely frustrated. You needed the release.

You grab it, pressing the button to turn it on. You lift your leg to rest on the ledge where the soap goes. Gently pressing the vibrator onto your clit. Immediately your mind went to the knights. Could you help it? You walked in on six very different, yet equally as hot scenarios. Those men were not gentle lovers, and you wondered what it would be like to have them in your bed. Each separately. And also to have them all at once. To have all six of them using you to their own selfish ways. You placed yourself in each of those scenes from when you found them, going backwards.

Your lower belly starting to tighten up, you were close. When you finally reached back to Kuruk. That fucker. You think about his stupid nickname for you. Feeling in the moment that maybe you wouldn’t mind him calling you that in a different context. You couldn’t help the moans escaping your mouth. Just as you came you let out Kuruk's name. As soon as you came down form your orgasm, you hated that his name was on your tongue. You washed off our vibrator and put it back on the shelf in the shower, you’ll put it up later. You reached outside the door and grabbed your towel. Drying off and wrapping your body up. The heat from the shower keeping your body warm. You went to reach for your other towel but realized you forgot to hang another for your hair. Shrugging, you unwrapped your body and put that towel into your hair. You opened the door to exit your shower and screamed.

Right there leaning against your door was Ushar. And there you were, ass naked. “Having fun?” He asked you.

“How long have you been in here? How the fuck did you get in here? What the fuck are you doing in here?” You demanded, while covering your privates, well trying to, with your hands. Confused and shocked.

It looked like Ushar was contemplating either his answer or if he wanted to even answer your questions. “I’ve been in here long enough. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Kuruk.” Was all he granted you.

You felt your cheeks heat up, your eyes widening. “Goddamn it.” You whispered.

“I liked it.” Ushar added.

Your eyes immediately snapped back up. “What the fuck did you just say?” Anger taking over your head.

“When you came? I liked it. Though,” He said tilting his head, “I wish you would have said my name instead.” Walking closer to you. Even though it felt more like an animal stalking their prey. It felt dangerous. Your chest was rising and falling deeply. Not that your restroom was big, three slow steps got him right in front of you. His gloved finger resting under your chin and lifting so your eyes met the slit on his helmet where his eyes would be. “Tell me, did you think of all of us? Or just Kuruk.”

You swallowed, “All of you.” you answered simply. Feeling very exposed.

“Hmm. I was hoping you would say that.” His finger being replaced with his whole hand. Cupping the back of your neck.

“Why?”

“Because we think about you too, pretty girl.”

Even in such a strange moment your insecurities bleed through, you quickly reply, “I’m not..”

“Shut up.” Ushar tells you. You try turning your head, but his grip on your neck was strong. “You don’t get to say that.”

“Okay,” you quietly let out.

“Look at you,” he says, his other hand trailing along the side of your body. It’s gentle, but it feels anything but. It feels like his hand has ignited your skin. You are extremely aware of every inch of your body he touches. You like it. It’s been such a long time since anyone has seen you, let alone touch you in such an intimate way. You can’t help but arch your body closer to him. “So eager. So needy.”

You bite your lip. Anticipating his next move. When his hands leave your body, you break eye contact, looking away, trying to wrap your head around this moment. Then he reaches up and removes his helmet. You still can’t meet his eyes, just seeing him from your peripheral. You remember his face well enough though. He was beautiful. They all were. Like a volcano erupting. Causing destruction and it burns, but Gods be damned if you could look away. His hands reach up again, forcing your head to look at him. You’re met with eyes that are like a forest before a fire. Like a catastrophe waiting to happen. “We only hate you, because you’re unattainable. You aren’t for us. You couldn’t handle us.” He darkly chuckles, “You can’t handle us. We aren’t good. We don’t give a fuck. We kill and do it gladly. We burn towns down and feel good about it. It brings us joy. We terrorize the people we capture, antagonize them. Hurt them. Force their answers and then get rid of them. Make them beg for mercy, only to take away all hope.”

“I know what you do. I’m not stupid.” You answer, your tone short. You knew what their jobs entailed. But it was war. You understood that there was not right versus wrong. It was a power struggle between two or more sides who would do anything to have complete control. Choosing a side wasn’t about choosing between good and evil. It was about survival.

“I suppose you do.” He says leaning down into the crook of your neck. His hands roaming again. “I think right now, I want to hear you beg. Maybe I’ll show you mercy. If you’re good.” His lips meeting your neck as he speaks. Short bursts of contact that makes you simmer.

You audibly inhale as you feel his hand reach between your legs. Your eyes closing. “Tell me to stop, and I will.” He says as you feel his gloved finger toy with your slit. His mouth now leaving a trail on your neck. Peppering your skin with flames.

“Don’t stop.” You tell him. Giving him permission. You didn’t know what to expect or what this meant. That didn’t matter right now. He grunts and moves your body towards your counter. Your ass hitting the ledge. He pushes you and you sit on the counter.

His mouth back on your neck and chest. Nipping, kissing, licking. You already knew there would be marks, but that didn’t matter. It felt good. You felt his fingers once again tease your cunt. You move your hips hoping to give him a clue as to what you wanted. “So fucking needy. Won’t even let me play. You’re always so serious. Trying to boss us around. But I’m in charge. In control.” He says between clenched teeth. His fingers dip in between you, running along your folds feeling all of you and finds your clit. Softly circling your small bundle of nerves. Your back arching with pleasure. “Is that what you wanted?” he asks as he stops.

“Please. Fuck. Please.” You cry out. “Oh fuck, that feels so good.” you reach down his body and grab onto his dick, caressing him over his pants. He growls in your ear.

“No. This is for you.” He tells you and you remove your hand. “Good girl.” He praises. “Maybe one day I’ll let you have me.”

He trails his finger down and enters you. Letting out a moan, you grab onto his arm. He isn’t gentle with his hand anymore. Adding another finger, thick due to the glove. Stretching you out, moving fast and hard. You lean over and rest your head on his shoulder. “You like that pretty girl? Like my fingers fucking that pretty pussy?”

Your hips move trying to get more friction. Feel more. Your whole body is on fire and its raging. You don’t want it to ever go out. “Oh, fuck, Ushar.”

“That’s right. Say my name. Only my name. Nobody can make you feel this good, can they?” he asks. You shake your head, into his shoulder. “Words. Tell me with words. I want to hear it out of that pretty mouth.” He demands.

“Nobody,” You wail out, as he adds his thumb to your clit. “I’m close.” You breathe out, your legs starting to shake.

“Beg.” He says simply.

“Please. Please let me cum. Make me cum. Please.” You ask. You know he probably wanted more than that, but your head was already becoming mush. You were scorching and all you wanted was to breathe fire. To let it all out.

His hand goes to the back of your neck, yanking your head up. “You’re going to look at me and you’re going to scream my name. I want to feel your tight little cunt tighten around my fingers.” He says as his hand moves faster, harder. Fucking you with his fingers in the most lewd fashion. The sounds of your pussy taking his fingers is dirty, but it’s so good. “Okay pretty girl, cum for me. Cum around my fingers.”

And you let out a moan so loud, you’re sure you’ll be getting complaints and yet you also just don’t care, because you feel like every part of your body from your head to your toes, from your insides out are incased in a heat that burns so hot its blue. You scream out Ushar’s name, looking him in his eyes as you do. Your whole body tense and rigid and yet shaking and full of euphoria and desire.

He continues to pump his fingers in and out of you, slowing down gradually, letting you come down. Once he brings his fingers out of you completely, you feel empty, extinguished. Only your cheeks burn from the quick realization of what’s just happened. You watch him bring his fingers up, “Be a good girl and clean up for me.” He tells you, his fingers getting closer to your mouth. You don’t hesitate to open your mouth and take his fingers into your mouth. Tasting yourself and the leather. You decide to make it worth his while, rolling you tongue around, demonstrating what you could offer him if he let you. His fingers leave your mouth with a slight pop. “Such a good girl for me.” He tells you. “You will tell no one about this.” He says as he pulls his helmet back over his head, pausing to look at you to make sure you understand. You nod your head. He brings his hand up to your cheek, “You really are so beautiful. Especially screaming out my name.” He tells you. And then he leaves.

You’re still on your counter-top, thinking about what the fuck just happened. Wondering what the fuck you just did. Reveling in the ashes of the aftermath of lust. You start to ask yourself if you really just did that. When you think of course you did. And you liked it.

It’s been weeks and Ushar hadn’t paid anymore visits to you. He didn’t mention it. It was almost as if it never happened. You catch yourself looking at your counter in the restroom, wondering if it actually happened. Or if it was just some erotic fever dream.

It only took a few more days until you finally made your way in with the group of men. Proved your worth. You had no idea you could be close with the group. That they would change your life and make you feel welcomed and a part of their circle. Of course, you weren’t a knight, but you had their friendship. That meant the world to you. They were protective over you and made sure you were always safe and felt safe.

You were also protective over them. On one of the missions, Ap’lek had gotten a nasty cut on his leg. You didn’t know what to do. All you could do was sit back and watch in horror how this man you had only just started caring for was bleeding all over the Night Buzzard floor. Luckily, the guys knew how to help and some first aid. You held his hand once everyone gave him space to rest. The next day, you marched to the Medbay and asked for a nurse to help you learn some first aid and any other form of medical advice she might have for you. You only had a few days before the next mission, and you spent every moment with the nurses. Taking detailed notes, practicing, learning. You had a notebook and a bag full of supplies in case something were to happen again.

It felt good to have them on your side now. Not that people fucked with you before, but now? If someone had looked at you wrong, one of the knights were always ready to remind them of their place. Like your brothers. Except you really didn’t want to think of them like that. Because to be honest, you were still attracted to them. Ushar’s words resonated with you, he told you they all wanted you. And you wanted all of them. If Ushar could make you feel on fire, maybe they could make you blaze with destruction too.

On missions, they listened to you. You had also learned to compromise on some things. Allowing them more time to unwind. Giving them more freedom. It didn’t take long for you to realize that they were indeed kept on a short leash by the Supreme Leader. It was work, work, work. Those few hours after they’d complete an assignment would be the only time they could get to destress. Their missions were dirty, violent and it no longer stunned you when death took place. It was what they had to do.

And you gave yourself a mission. A dirty one sure, and maybe even impossible. You wanted them. And you wanted to take care of them. You wanted to feel their eyes on you and praise you. To submit to them. But you also wanted them to submit to you. Which was the impossible part. They might have finally started to treat you decently, and got more comfortable, but you highly doubted you could get them to give you what you really wanted. Power.


	2. Seethe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this very blindly, my editing skills are nonexistent. As always, I am sorry for nay mistakes.

Being comfortable with the Knights of Ren was still something you were getting used to. They constantly kept you on your toes. You had fallen asleep on the night buzzard on the way home from another one of Ren’s missions. Your head resting on Trudgen’s shoulder. He was the one you were closest to. The one you told your stories to. He asked about them; he seemed to care.

Can the Knights care? You believed, at least, they cared about you enough to keep you safe. They seemed to enjoy your company. They relied on you, so you had at least a small amount of their trust. And you’d do anything to make sure you never did anything to lose it. 

Being woken up by Trudgen’s gentle shakes, you knew you were back home. You blinked the sleep away and sat up. “We’re back, thank the Gods. I feel like I could sleep forever.” You stated. 

“Not exactly, little one.” Trudgen admitted, smirking. You rolled your eyes, you still weren’t exactly fond of the pet names, but you approved of a few. Mostly it was the tone of Kuruk’s “Little Girl” that pissed you off, but the knights stayed clear of that one. 

You looked at him confused. “Uh,” was all you could get out. You looked at your holopad and saw the time stamp. “We are due back any minute now. Why have we stopped?” You asked, getting ready to send out a notice back to The Supremacy. It was protocol now, if you were to be late, to let them know. Usually, you lied about the why, letting the guys get away with a little bit more fun. Then again, usually you were in on the why. This was not talked about. To you. 

“We have a surprise for you.” Cardo said, standing in front of you, his eyebrows moving up and down. 

“I hate surprises,” you said dully, not really ready to deal with their antics. “Guys, what’s going on?” You asked. Getting a bit impatient. 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, baby girl. This has been cleared by the Supreme Leader. We won’t get in trouble.” Ap’lek noted.

“It wasn’t updated?” Unsure of that information. 

“Yeah, because it’s a surprise. Stop being a fucking stick in the mud and get that ass up. It will be fun.” Cardo replied annoyed. 

“Cardo, shut the fuck up.” Ushar said as he walked past you. “No one told her, obviously, but she’s been doing a good job keeping our asses out of trouble with Ren. She was just trying to do that now.” 

He didn’t look at you. He rarely did. And he also barely spoke to you. It almost hurt your feelings. You think of that night in your bathroom sometimes, and wonder what that was about. Convincing yourself it was a onetime thing. Sometimes you think that maybe he just wanted dibs. The guys weren’t like that around you. So, you hoped that they didn’t talk about you in that way that when your back was turned. 

Though you definitely had very dirty thoughts about those men. You wouldn’t talk about them like that. You didn’t necessarily have friends on The Supremacy to even have those types of conversations with. The guys were your friends. You would die of shame if they knew.

Vicrul’s hand on your shoulder, pulled you from your thoughts, “It’s been cleared.” He stated. You could count on his word. He was the responsible one. Each member of The Knights of Ren thought they were Kylo’s right hand man, but Vic, he really was. They were all important, but you noticed how Kylo and Vic’s dynamic was just a little bit different. You nodded your head, and stood up, ready to see what awaited you outside the Night Buzzard. 

Walking out, surrounded by the six men, you felt a little ridiculous. You wished they had at least left their masks off. “So, uh, where are we going?” You asked from the middle of the group. You could tell that you were in a city. If the crowds and busy streets weren’t a telltale sign, the mile high buildings and bright lights surrounding you sure were.

“We’re taking you out for the night.” One of the men answered, you think it was Kuruk. None of them turned to look at you, their voices altered by the masks. 

“Oh, okay” you replied, knowing you wouldn’t get any other clue. 

You had walked up to a building, not knowing what it housed. Maybe food, that would be nice. You hadn't had anything to eat since before you left The Supremacy that morning. 

The neon lights outside read Chexie's Nebula. The bass you could feel and hear thumping out of the location and the long line of people wrapped around the building told you, it was not a restaurant. 

The Knights lead your group straight to the velvet rope that was holding the public back from the entrance. Walking up to the bouncer, he immediately allowed access to enter the building. The Knights never needed to wait in a line. Everyone knew who they were, what they did. Plus, they had their weapons and definitely looked terrifying enough. 

Go to any First Order allegiant planet and ask about the Knights, and you'd be given a plethora of stories. Good, bad, scary. One thing was for sure, they had a reputation. Terrifying first and foremost, unhinged, mysterious, big spenders. If you didn't want any trouble, you let them have their way. They always paid their dues, plus some. Usually, they took over a private room, have some girls some in to entertain them. Sometimes, they'd just sit at the bar, too pent up, and drink until they could barely walk anymore. They were relentless, but you always took care of your big scary men.

As you walked in, an employee came up to the group, to ask what services they could provide. You couldn’t hear anything over the music, but were soon taken to a large booth. Vic had motioned for you to get in first. So, you slid in, all the way to the middle. Soon everyone sat around the u-shaped booth. Trudgen on your left, and Cardo on your right. Ushar and Vic sat on the ends. Within a few moments, bottles showed up at the table and drinks started pouring. 

As the night progressed, you were sitting happy, buzzed and swaying in your seat. You wanted to dance. You turned to Cardo, he was the fun one. Always down. “Cardoooooo, let’s dance!” 

Cardo turned to you, smirked. “I think she’s drunk,” he said quirking his brows at the table. He leaned into you, his gloved hand moving your hair behind your ear, lowly whispering, “Is my little birdy feeling good?” 

You could feel his breath on your neck. The closeness made your heart beat faster. You closed your eyes. All you could do was nod your head. In all honesty, you were just buzzed, the men drank a whole lot more than your two drinks. You were just happy and glad to be letting loose for once. 

“She wants to dance. So, she shall dance. Come on birdy,” Cardo announced to the table. The men to his right all moved out, allowing you both to get up. 

Cardo grabbed your hand and led you to the dance floor. You weren’t the best dancer in the galaxy, but once alcohol hit your system, you couldn’t stop moving. Your back was to Cardo’s chest, his hands on your sides. You were swaying along to the music. You moved your hands up to hold onto the back of his neck. You soon felt his hands exploring your own body. The dance floor was full, but it really felt like only the two of you existed in this moment. His hand travelled up your torso, over your sternum, and grasped onto your neck. You leaned your head against his shoulder, enjoying the touch. If the music wasn’t so loud, he probably would have heard the moan that you let out. 

“I could make you feel so good, little bird. If only you would let me,” he said leaning down and placing a kiss to your jaw. You nodded your head, the power of the moment taking over. He tightened his grasp on your neck and his other hand moved lower past your belly. 

Instinctually, you let out a “Please.” 

“I think my little bird needed this tonight. She’s been so busy lately.” He continued, “Let me help you unwind baby girl.” 

You nodded your head, still swaying to the music. Again, he attached his lips to your jaw. Simultaneously, you felt pressure circling your clit. Your body jolted, eyes shooting open. “Oh, fuck.” You exhaled, as you realized he was using the force on your body. 

“Just let me make you feel good. You’ve done such a good job for us. Putting up with us. You deserve this. Such a good girl. Let me take care of you. I’ve got you.” Cardo praised, you could feel his hardened length pressing against your ass. You continued moving your body against his. “Fuck, you could make me cum just like this, you know? You have no idea the power you have over me. I’d do anything for you little bird.” 

Little by little he increased the pressure on your sensitive bud. “I bet you’re so wet right now. I wish I had that pretty little pussy on my face.” 

You moved one of your hands to grab the one that sat lowly on your torso, interlocking your fingers over his. You felt your lower belly tighten up. Biting your lip to stop yourself from letting anything too loud out. 

Hearing your concerns as they ran through your mind, “They can’t hear you, pretty bird. Go ahead make those pretty sounds. Let it out.”

Opening your eyes, you saw that no one was looking at you. Feeling a little more confident about it, you let out a moan, testing the waters. Then you felt the speed on your clit increase. “I said let it out, little bird. I won’t repeat myself.” Cardo instructed. “Don’t hold back. Everyone is too scared to even look this way. If they did, well, you know exactly what would happen.”

You did as he said, letting out a long needy moan. Your body felt like it was floating. Euphoria flooding your senses. “Fuck Cardo.” You said. 

“Again.” He said, again building up the speed and pressure on you. His hand tightening a little more on your throat. 

Obeying him you sang out his name again, and again. His name mixed with moans. “Fucking beautiful. I adore the way my name sounds coming out of your pretty mouth, little bird. Singing such pretty songs. Are you going to cum for me? Hmm?” 

Your legs are shaking now, as your peak approaches. “Yes.” 

“You better ask me permission first. I want to hear it.” 

You felt very close, “Please, Cardo? Please, may I cum? Fuck. Let me cum for you.” 

“Cum. On the count of three little bird.” He instructed as you moaned more and more. Not sure how much more you could take before your orgasm took over your body. You held on. 

“One.” He says, you grip onto his hand tighter, trying to release some of the tension. 

A few more seconds, “Two, you’re doing so good. Such a good girl waiting for permission.”

You could feel yourself tightening and clenching, holding back as hard as you could. Your breathing getting deeper. Trying your hardest to wait. 

“Three little bird. Cum for me. Let me hear how perfect you sound as you cum.” At his words you let go. Your senses exploding into a euphoric state. The lights flashing from the club seemed to slow down and glow brighter as you released your orgasm. You felt it tearing through your body from the top of your head all the way through your fingers and toes. The force on your clit slowing down, working you through your spasms. 

“Good fucking girl. So perfect for me.” Cardo said through gritted teeth. “I’d take you right the fuck here if they weren’t around. Mark up your pretty little neck, so everyone knew who you belonged to. If they knew about this, they’d be very angry with me little bird.” He explained as you came down, your body slowly rocking against his, breathing heavily. 

“The knights?” You muttered through deep inhales.

“Yes, little bird. They can’t know about this. So, try and quiet your mind.” He paused, “Surely, you must know what we want and think. All of us. You’re ours.” Cardo answered. 

You quickly turned, looking up at him. “No. You’re wrong. You’re all mine.” You spat out as you pushed a finger into his chest. “Don’t fucking try to follow me right now.” Leaving him to go back to the table. You weren’t mad. You were just frustrated. Nobody is allowed to know, a perfect little secret. The same as Ushar. It wasn’t so much that you wanted everybody to know you were practically homie hopping, but you wanted something. You didn’t even know what you wanted, but you just didn’t want to feel like a dirty secret that everyone passed around.

Once back you were greeted by a very serious table. The remaining five were deep in a conversation. You cleared your throat, interrupting them. “Where is Cardo? Why are you returning alone?” Vic asked you. 

“Oh, I just needed some water!” You lied. You couldn’t quite tell them that you left Cardo stunned on the dance floor. Ordered him to not follow you. 

“I think so, your cheeks are so flushed.” Trudgen replied from his spot, looking at you with concern. 

“Must be the alcohol. Or the dancing. Maybe both?” You answered. “Actually, maybe I should go splash some water on my face. I’ll be back!” You excused yourself. 

You weren’t quite sure which planet you were on, but you apricated their love for privacy. Instead of a multi-stalled refresher, there were twelve single toilet rooms. You had locked the door and looked in the mirror. To be honest you looked like you just got fucked. Blaming the alcohol and dancing wasn’t a far stretch but you knew yourself too well. You weren’t dancing for one, and you’re pretty sure you sobered up as soon as the force hit your clit. 

You turned on the faucet and bent down to splash water on your face. You heard the door unlock and open as your hands covered your face. Not really thinking of it being unlocked from the outside you yelled out “Its occupied!”. Face wet, eyes closed, you heard the door close and then lock. You turned around quickly, standing up straight. “Look, mother fu- Oh Ushar?”

He didn’t reply. You stood staring at each other for a few seconds before you rolled your eyes, and turned back around. “Okay, just stand there.” 

You went back to splash your face one more time, bending over. You felt Ushar stand behind you. One of his arms wrapping around your middle. He leaned down. “Did you forget that I know what you look like after you cum, pretty girl?”

Not giving you time to answer, “Because I do. And I don’t like sharing. Hmm, at least, not you.” 

You stood up straight, paying no regard for the big man’s body. You grabbed some paper towels, dabbing your face dry. Looking in the mirror, you darkly chuckle, “You’ve done nothing but try your damnedest to stay the fuck away from me since our…interaction.” 

Ushar leaned down, pressing kisses to your neck. “Watch your tone pretty girl.”

“Stop. No, you don’t just get to come in here upset. For no reason. I am not yours. If I was, you wouldn’t ignore me. You wouldn’t make me feel like all I was to you was, was a fucking conquest. You have no claim over me.”

Ushar turned your body so quickly you didn’t even realize what was happening, his hand on your throat. “My claim is that I made you cum first. They can’t say that can they?” He said through his teeth, his face close to yours. 

“But can you say you made me cum the hardest?” You countered. Looking at him with feigned sympathy. 

“How many?” he asked, his grip tightening. 

“What?” 

“How many of my brothers have you fucked?”

You smiled, “Baby, technically, none.” 

“Liar.” His voice raised. 

“Why the fuck would I lie. What do you want me to say? All of them? You want to hear how their cocks where deep inside of me before yours?” You scolded, “You fingered me. And just right now, out there,” you pointed to the door, “Cardo made me cum with the fucking force. That’s the truth. You don’t have to believe me, but I also don’t need to fucking explain myself to you.” 

His grip on your throat loosened. You felt overwhelmed, tears forming in your eyes. “I’m not a fucking game Ushar. I’m not a goddamn conquest. If you want me, you’ve made a really bad case for yourself. You can’t just come at me and assume things. You can’t have me, just because you want to be the first.” 

A single tear fell out, angry with yourself and your stupid emotions. You turn your face to try and hide as much as you could. A gloved hand came up and wiped it away. “No more, pretty girl.” 

“Why- why are you ignoring me?” You asked, as you closed your eyes nuzzling into his touch.

Ushar inhaled deeply, exhaling. Going over what he wanted to say, versus what he should say. Not wanting to give you any power of him. If he was being honest, you already did have too much power of him. All he wanted was to be close to you. To hold you, make you happy. “You make me weak. I want you too much.”

“You knights and being conceived as weak,” you shook your head, “is a weakness.” 

“You’re right.” A pause, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better. You just make me want…” He trails off. 

“Want what?” You ask hoping he’ll answer. He just shakes his head, not willing to give you that last bit of information. “Okay. I’ll take that. I’ll take trying.” You wrapped your arms around him, mostly wanting the comfort for yourself. 

“Thank you, pretty girl.” He said.

You felt his arms cradle around you. Right then, you felt safe. You felt comforted. It was nice. This was the single most sincere moment you’ve had in a long time. It almost felt tender. You wouldn’t let yourself think that though. 

You moved your head, titling up to look up at him. He looked at you confused. You looked at his lips. Wanting to kiss him. And even though you just told him how you weren’t something to conquer, you wanted him. You didn’t want the moment to end, because you were scared that it would lead to being ignored again. You weren’t sure why it mattered to you, there were five other knights. There was just something about Ushar. 

“I need you.” You whispered. 

And almost immediately, his lips found yours. It was hard, aggressive, and intense. His tongue parted your lips and entered your mouth. Roaming, searching, needing. It was messy and passionate. You felt like you could feel what he wanted to give you, tell you, just with his kiss. And what he was saying was that he needed you too, he cared about you, he wanted keep you safe and protect you. 

He pulled away, biting down on your lip. You moaned, and when you met his eyes they screamed with an intense devotion. “Please?” you asked. 

“Pretty girl, I am not a gentle lover.” He admitted. 

You didn’t care. “I just need you.” 

He searched your eyes, making sure you were being honest. He then grabbed you, pushing you against the wall. Your lips met again, one hand against your throat, the other grabbing your breasts. He broke away, “Clothes off pretty girl. Now.” 

You did as you were told. Quickly removing your pants and panties. You looked up at him, unsure about the rest, you were kind of in public. You would need to get dressed right after, you just thought maybe you didn’t need it all off. “if I’m going to have you, I want to see all of you.” He said as he was undressing himself. 

You nodded, pulling off your shirt and bra. Once done, Ushar looked you up and down. “So fucking beautiful. My pretty girl.” He walked up to you, his hand on his cock, pumping up and down. You bit on your lip. 

“I’m going to fuck you, pretty girl. And you’re going to take it.” He ordered as he grabbed your leg wrapping it around his waist. 

Your chest rose and fell as you mentally prepared. Ushar lined himself up with you and thrusted fully into you. Wincing as you stretched around him, but at the same time it felt so good having him in this way. Not allowing you time to adjust, he hastily pumped in and out of you. His hand on your jaw, pressing your cheek into the wall. “Such a good girl. Taking all of me in your tight cunt.” 

The sounds of your bodies meeting, as he fucked into you hard and fast, was lewd and dirty. The way he was trailing his mouth along your chest and neck was beautiful. You didn’t even have to question it, you’d have marks there. You adjusted to his size, able to enjoy him being so deep inside of you, your hips meeting his thrusts. Every time he hit a certain spot it caused you to scratch down his chest. “Mark me, pretty girl. I want to remember how fucking good you feel when I look at them. Fuck,” forcefully grabbing your cheeks, causing your lips to purse, “This pussy was made for my cock. You take me so well.” He said, and then kissed you powerfully. 

You moaned into his mouth, your core tightening. You clenched around him eliciting a animalistic groan to escape his lips. His hand returned to your throat, squeezing tightly. You fucking loved the lightheaded feeling, it only added to the pleasure. Your body continuously hitting against the wall from his strong thrusts. Your hand resting on his neck, you could feel his heartbeat from his pulse point. The light gust of air from the vent on the ceiling. You could feel everything. 

“I’m close,” you tell him. 

“Baby girl, you know what you have to do.” He says through his thrusts. And even though you couldn’t imagine it, he fucked you harder. Making you moan out louder.

So, for the second time that night, you asked permission to cum. “Please, let me cum. I just want to cum around your cock. Please. Please. Please. Oh god. Please I’m so-“

“Cum pretty girl, let me feel you come around my cock.” He granted you permission. 

You screamed out as the high from your orgasm came over you. Both fists clenched against his chest. Your entire body tightening up, eyes rolling into the back of your head. Ushar grabbed your head, forcing it forward, “Look at me. I want to see it in your eyes, I want to see it as I fill you up with my cum.” He told you, his thrusts getting sloppy and faster. 

Still riding out your orgasm, still moaning, you nod at him. “Cum for me, please. Of fuck!” you yell out as he thrusts deep inside of you, and stays there. 

“Goddamn. This pussy is fucking mine, pretty girl. Do you understand. Nobody else’s cock gets to do this to you.” He says as he looks in your eyes. You nod your head, unable to form sentences. He kisses you again as you both come down from your orgasms. In the back of your mind, you wonder what that meant? You quickly decided he was just saying it in the moment, he’ll probably ignore you again. 

He stays inside of you, as you both catch your breath. You rest your head on his shoulder, peppering kisses to his skin, running your hands up and down his back. “Pretty girl, we have to go back.” He tells you as he leans away, looking down at your face. 

“Okay,” you weakly say. You didn’t want that moment to end. You didn’t want to return to a world where you worked for the fucking first order, where you were surrounded by 6 violent men, where things weren’t how they were in that small refresher. Just you and Ushar. 

He removes himself from you, the loss of his dick from being inside of you shouldn’t have made you feel so empty, so alone. But it did. You reached down to grab your clothes, a thought passing in your head. You sighed and went to the toilet. Feeling embarrassed. “Could you…turn around, I’ve got to clean up.” 

“Pretty girl, I was just inside of you. Don’t be embarrassed,” he said, walking over to you. he rolled up some toilet paper, and squatted right in front of you. He kissed you as he cleaned you up. It was soft, and kind. A different side of passion that you didn’t realize he could possess.  
When he was done, he kissed your forehead, and walked away to finish getting dressed. He smirked, watching you latch on your bra. “What?” you asked. 

“Hmm, give me your panties.” He ordered. 

“What the fuck? No.” You laughed. 

“I wasn’t joking. I want them.” His eyebrow quirking. He put his hand out, waiting. Sighing, you knew you wouldn’t win this, so you handed him over your black cotton briefs. “Good girl.” He told you as he put them in the pocket of his pants. You rolled your eyes. 

“I’m going to leave first, I don’t want anyone assuming anything.” A beat, “But it’s not because I am ashamed. If I could, I’d have you on my arm, every chance I had. They would be angry.” 

“So I’ve been told. It’s for the best, go on. I actually need a minute.” You replied with a small smile. Ushar nodded and left. You got up and locked to door back up. 

Walking over to the mirror you looked at your reflection. What the fuck was going on? You fixed your hair making sure everything was where it should be. Replaying the events of the night. You felt connected to all the knights in one way or another. One thing kept ringing in your head, was that they would be angry if any of them knew about your activities. It wasn’t that you couldn’t keep a secret, you just didn’t want to necessarily lie to them. They trusted you. 

You left the refresher, walking back over to the table. The guys were all standing now, Vic looked at you, “We were just going to try and look for you, are you ready?” 

“Oh, sorry. Yeah! Let’s go.” You replied. 

You all walked out the way you came in, the men circling you. The journey back to the night buzzard was quiet. The air felt tense. You shook your head, this was all in your mind. No one knew exactly what happened. Except Ushar. Cardo knew half of what happened. Right? 

You walked up the ramp to the ship, and sat in your usual seat. Waiting on Trudgen to take his usual spot next to you. When Ap’lek sat next to you, you looked around for your friend. Seeing he took Ap’lek’s usual spot next to Kuruk. Fucking weird. 

Once the trip was underway, you got up and squatted next to Trudgen. You placed your hand on his leg, to which he immediately removed it. “What’s wrong?” You asked. 

Trudgen stayed facing away from you, and let out a “Ha ha.” 

Your face fell. What did he know? “Can you talk to me? Please? This isn’t like you.”

“You don’t know shit about me,” he turned towards you, “Little bird.” 

Tears formed in your eyes, because that’s what Cardo called you. Did Cardo tell them? Did they just read his mind? “Trudgen, please don’t do this.” You pleaded. 

“Go. Now. Before I lose my temper.” He threatened, still not looking at you. 

You got up, not wanting to push him anymore. Going back to your seat, you passed Cardo, and he grazed your hand. You looked down at him, and he smiled at you. You felt sick to your stomach. What the fuck did you get yourself into? You wanted them to be yours. And maybe they were. Maybe you had each of them wrapped around your finger. You’ve realized that they didn’t like sharing. These angry, violent men. And then your mind raced to Ushar, what was going to happen there? So many questions, and you knew you couldn’t ask anyone. Only time would reveal the answers. Conflicted, you decided right there that maybe having six men wanting you, wasn’t as great as you thought it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, concerns? And I am also really bad at tags?


End file.
